User blog:AgnesFlether/"The kindness of strangers" episode review
The review may contain mistakes. I didn't watch the first 10 minutes of the episode, so I can't have a completed view but I'll try my best. ~SPOILERS~ Tonight's episode was a huge dissapointment. While watching it, I felt as if the time was flowing really fast. This usually happens with nice and enjoyable things. Well, not in this case. The episode was awefull. I am sorry to say that, I am sorry to insult the writers but it is my truth. Ok, writers, we got it. /1 Some people with magic are really loyal to Merlin/Emrys. In this case, Finna. You don't have to remind it to us by bringing up the same plot all the time. It is pathetic.Really. Everyone has to die for Merlin!!!!! Why?????????????????????????????? Ok, writers, we go it. /2 Merlin's magic won't be revealed till the very end. I may not be a writer, but I am the audience. Haven't Merlin's writers been the audience ever? I mean come one, you think a magic reveal (have been talking about since the very first episode) would be cool if it is to happen on the very last moment? Well, it is not. It is annoying. You can't have everything in the last episode, it must flow well, we won't be able to see their reactions, their thoughts. I am sure everything will happen too fast. Sometimes (like this one) I feel like there will never be a magic reveal. Morgana seemed really clever in the beggining of the show, she could understand everything happening around her (ok, almost everything), even Arthur's and Gwen's loveship. But she acted like a fool in this episode, generally in this season. Why did she kill Alator of Katha? She could torture him really really really bad, thus learn the truth. But no...she repeats her previous mistakes. She rel ys on someone (like she did in season 4 with alator), who finally appears to be in Merlin's side. How unusual. What an exciting plot. I am about to cry out of happiness. Also, what was going on with the dragon, I mean really? He seemed a bit different i n this episode. The great Kilgarah who've seen great civilizations fall is now.... going to die? That's what I got. Kilgarah will die. Sorry if I am mistaken but I don't think so. He said it almost clearly. I was so heartbroken because of that. Will he meet Merlin again? Merlin asked him: "Will I ever see you again"? and he didn't answer, he just moved fast and flied. So, end of his story? Will he not play any part in the show's finalle? Ok, he may go (leaving my heart broken) but couldn't he have a decent goodbye? What was that? I was really shocked, that is something I would never never never never think of to happen. I've read that something would happen with Kilgarah in spoilers, I just didn't thought it could be that.!!!!!!! I'll love you forever Kilgarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not feelin' good right now. That was the first time I've ever thought to give up the show. I am a huge merlin fan, a superfan, so I won't stop watching but I feel do dissapointed and depressed right now (the dragon :'( ) The only thing that seemed cool is the trailer for the next episode. Although the plot isn't exciting, Alexander Vlahos did a great job (I frozed when he threatened Merlin). I am wondering if he reveals his identity to Morgana. Your thoughts????????????????????????? Category:Blog posts